Eleven Remembers
by neyney176
Summary: No body knows who he is. But indeed, it is true. Eleven remembers. I sorta got the idea from this video, gonna give it credit. Here's the title... search it on youtube: Rose is Still Around (Eleven/Rose, Rose/10.5)
1. Chapter 1

_**I got a quick author's note for all y'all... **_

_**First off, I don't own or write the Doctor Who shows. Nor do I think this as a prediction for any episodes to come, though it would be so very awesome to see some of the characters involved in this back on the show. Seriously. Moffat, if you read this, please. For the sake of some of us out here who still believe in the characters coming back, please.**_

_**Secondly, I love Doctor Who, great, awesome show there, watch if ya haven't already, if you want of course... but I am NOT British... please forgive me if I mess any of the language up or anything, because I don't know what they might say compared to what an American might say in the same situation. Sorry! But I seriously, love y'all's accents. I mean seriously, who doesn't love a British accent?**_

_**Also, it might not be clear, but the Doctor in this story is the Eleventh Doctor, played by Matt Smith. Not the Tenth Doctor, played by David Tennant. Both of them are great actors though! Plus they're, like, total dreamboats... Sorry random fangirl moment there.**_

_**That's all! Read on now, hope you like this!**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

The Doctor stepped out of a smoking TARDIS. Something had malfunctioned. The TARDIS had brought the Doctor to the nearest place it remembered.

He coughed. "No, no no! What's wrong this time?" He shouted at it. He gave it a swift kick, but grabbed his foot in pain. "Ow!" He shouted, looking at the TARDIS again and sighing. "I'll have to fix you later... That'll be a pain... Now where am I?" He looked around for the first time, taking in his surroundings. He began thinking that the place he had landed in seemed strangely familiar. He was on a beach.

Suddenly, his racing thoughts were interrupted.

"Hello, are you lost?" A young boy asked him.

"Quite possibly. Where am I?" Said the Doctor, spinning around and focusing

"Well, it's a long name... My older sister told me it once... She said it was also translated in to something... She definitely said three words... Something about a wolf..."

The Doctor suddenly thought that he might know where he was. "Bad Wolf Bay?"

The boy nodded, his face lighting up. "Yeah, that's what my sister told me!"

"You have a sister?"

The boy nodded. "And a mummy and a daddy. And a puppy dog named Kyle. And a kitty cat named Mittens."

"That's nice." The Doctor had his attention back on the TARDIS, only half able to hear the boy. "And what did you say your name is again?"

"I never gave it to you, mister. Mummy says I shouldn't tell strangers things like my name and address and phone number. She says it could be dangerous."

"Ah, but you can tell me. I'm not bad man. I help people. I'm the Doctor."

"Like the one that fixes people up and helps them?"

"Of sorts."

"Oh! Okay then! My name is Tony!"

The Doctor knew he had heard that name somewhere before, though he couldn't quite remember.

"What's your mum's name, then?"

"Jackie! Her and my daddy are married!"

"What about your daddy?"

"Pete iks what mummy calls him, but other people call his Peter."

"A-And your sister?" The Doctor was starting to piece things together. He almost dared to hope. If this boy was who the Doctor thought that he might be, then the universe might be making some kind of deal with him. He didn't care about the other side of the deal, if this Tony boy's sister was who he dared to hope it was, then he would do anything for just another glance at her.

"Her name?"

The Doctor nodded. "Your sister's name."

"Okay! Ro-"

A shout came from farther down the beach, interrupting the boy. A girl with blonde hair was running towards them.

The Doctor looked at the girl and smiled.

"Tony, why are you talking to strangers?!" The girl shouted.

"He said that he is a Doctor like the one that helped me with my wrist!"

"Tony, come here!" The girl shouted sternly, glaring at the Doctor, not even recognizing him. Another man ran toward the girl. Tony ran to his sister.

"Sorry, Rose, please don't tell mum if I did something wrong!"

Rose took Tony's hand. "Oh fine, as long as you don't go ranting off that I brought you down here and let you wander alone."

"Agreed!" Tony said, eagerly shaking her hand as if they had just made a business deal.

The Doctor knew who those two were.

One was basically part of him, though a different part of him now.

And the other... She meant the universe to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Tyler looked over her shoulder at the strange man Tony had been talking to. It didn't make any sense. Tony was a sensible boy. He wouldn't go around talking to random strangers. He had been taught that when he was three. Rose looked down at her six yer old brother. He kicked a rock and watched how far it would go.

John picked up a rock beside her. "Hey Tony, watch this," He skipped the rock over the Bay.

Tony's eyes lit up as he counted the skips. "How did you do that?" Tony tugged on the edge of John's jacket.

"Look for a flat rock and you can do it too," Rose told him, scanning the ground for a skipping rock for him.

"Why don't we split up to look for a rock?" Tony suggested.

"No. I'm not letting you wander off again."

"I'll take Mr. Smith then!" Tony ran off, dragging John by his sleeve. He looked back at Rose, shrugged, then turned back to Tony. Rose smiled. John had come a long way since they both were dropped on the beach by the Doctor a few years back. He had gone to college for two years. He was smart. Now he was a substitute teacher at Tony's school. Tony had gotten accustomed to calling him Mr Smith.

Rose thought of John. Her John Smith. He was like the Doctor, the man he was a clone of, yet different on many levels. One thing was that he aged like she did, the Doctor's gift to her to live and grow old with him. He was living the life the Doctor always wanted. He was an almost perfect clone.

But there was still a part of her that loved the Doctor. A part of her in that TARDIS of his, traveling along with him. That same part was the part that hated her normal, boring life. The part that she would never tell John about.

It was true that she loved John with all her heart, and would do anything for him, but in the first few weeks it was painful to look at him. It would remind her of how the Doctor, her Doctor, had just left her in this parallel universe. John was more of a man than the Doctor could ever be. They had the same face, mostly the same intelligence, the same upbeat and excited attitude. But that was where the similarities stopped.

Rose had gotten so caught up in her own mind that when someone tapped her shoulder from behind her she jumped.

Rose snapped back to now, and whirled around, fist at the ready to punch anyone she had to. She looked at the man.

"Hello!" He said in a cheery voice. He was the man that Tony had been talking to.

"Is there something you want? I don't do charities, you do one, everyone starts wanting your money."

"No, no, I'm not here for a charity. I just came to give you this," he pulled a rock from his pocket. "I overheard that you and your brother were looking for one, and I found it." The man handed the rock to her. She looked into his eyes.

Rose backed up, startled. The man frowned. "Something wrong?"

"N-no... Nothing. Just... you're eyes."

"My eyes? What's wrong with my eyes?"

"I've... I've only ever seen one person with eyes like those, and he..." Rose looked the man up me down. He was wearing a jacket and a bowtie, and what appeared to be suspenders with a white shirt underneath. She remembered what Tony had said about him being a... "Doctor?" Rose breathed.

The man looked surprised at first. Then his surprise seemed to melt away into a smile. "Rose Tyler."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony ran ahead of John. John scanned the ground while still keeping an eye on Tony. John didn't want him to run off. Jackie would never trust him if Tony ran off while under his supervision.

"Find anything?" Tony called back.

"Nothing yet, keep looking."

"Alright...Maybe Rose found something. Let's go see!" Tony took off in the other direction. John followed behind, keeping good pace with the small boy. He was fast, but John knew how to run for distance, not speed.

Ahead of him, Tony stopped running, hands on his knees. He was breathing heavily. "Wait... Up!" He had trouble talking.

"Here, get on my back," John said, crouching down, back facing Tony. Tony climbed on to his back. Tony was a good kid. He was smart for his age.

"Thanks... Mister Smith..." Tony said, clinging to John's back while he tried to catch his breath. John stood up and started walking.

Tony was John Smith's favourite student, no doubt. Though he couldn't show it at school, he tried his best to show it away from the classroom.

John walked around a fishing shack and spotted Rose, a few metres away. He stopped. The strange man who Tony had been talking to and Rose were just staring at each other. Rose looked shocked, and the man was wearing a smile.

Tony slid off his back. "Hi doctor!" He shouted, and ran toward Rose. Rose broke the man's gaze to look at Tony.

"Hey Tony, look what the- I found!" Rose opened her hand to reveal a perfect skipping rock.

"Cool!" Tony said, taking the rock. He threw it onto the still water. The rock skipped a few times, making a small drip sound every time it hit the water. Finally, it plunked into the water.

"Look at what I did, Doctor!" Tony smiled brightly at the man, who smiled back.

John's eyes widened in realization. A strange man who had seemingly arrived out of nowhere, dressed in strange clothes. Tony had called him 'Doctor'.

This man was the Doctor. But John sure as hell wouldn't let him get Rose. He wouldn't hurt her again, not like before.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor watched John take Rose's hand. He wished he could be the one to do that. It had been so long since he'd left her here on this very beach. It had killed him to do it. He wished he could tell her that. He wished he could tell her everything.

Rose smiled at John. It was a genuine smile. Tony tugged at the Doctor's shirtsleeve. "Did you see what I did? Did you? Did you?"

The Doctor nodded again.

"Wasn't it cool?"

Rose laughed. "Tony, it was very cool."

John looked down at Tony. "We really should get going, Jackie is probably wondering where we are."

"Alright, well, nice seeing you ag-" Rose paused. She frowned. "Nice meeting you, Doctor."

"You too," The Doctor replied. He hid the pain from the pause. He did it pretty well. He'd had a lot of practice at it.

The Doctor watched the trio leave. Rose looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. He smiled back.

The Doctor started off in the other direction. He hoped that John, the clone of his past self, didn't find out who he was.

If John finds out that I'm the Doctor, he'll never let me near Rose again. The Doctor frowned with his last thought.

He stepped in to the TARDIS. "Let's see what's wrong here..." The Doctor looked around the console. The TARDIS had stopped smoking a while ago, but it was still evident what was wrong.

The Doctor lifted a panel underneath the console up. The wiring was fried. Not much to worry about, but a pain to fix. It would take him a while.

Not that he minded much. The longer it took to fix the TARDIS, the more time he had with Rose.

He needed to get more wiring though, so he replaced the console and walked out of the TARDIS, locking it behind him. He walked to Rose's appartment building. He hoped she still lived here. He could use some help getting the supplies he needed, and she seemed to be the best person to go to.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Excuse me," He asked the young man at the front desk, "but do you know where the Tyler's live?"

The young man gave him a look for a few seconds. "The mansion." He answered, like it was amazing that the Doctor hasn't known the perfectly obvious.

"Oh. Right. Thanks." The Doctor wanted to kick himself. This was a parallel universe. Pete was rich here. Of course the Tyler's didn't live in an apartment anymore. "Hmm, well yes," The young man looked at him again. "What direction might the mansion be?"

The young man pointed. "Take a left at Worths, and a right at Bennings. Can't miss it from there."

"Right. Thank you for your help." The Doctor walked outside of the apartment building. He then followed the young man's directions to Rose's mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose hurried to the door. The doorbell had rung three times already, by her count. She had thrown on her flag shirt and a pair of jeans.

Rose had just gotten out of the shower when the doorbell had first rang. Her hair still hung in wet stringy strands around her face, dripping water down her back. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming," She shouted, hoping whoever was at the door heard her. She took the stairs two at a time in an effort to be fast, but lost her footing in the process. Rose fell down the last five stairs. "Ow," she mumbled, holding her wrist, waking the rest of the way. She unlocked the door and opened it. The Doctor stood there.

"Hello Rose Tyler." He looked at her and frowned, eyes landing in her wrist. "What happened?"

"Oh, I'm just clumsy. Fell down some stairs, landed hard."

"May I see it?"

"Sure, I guess. It's not that bad though. Nothing to worry about. It doesn't even hurt."

"Really?" The Doctor touched her wrist gingerly and she winced. "Rose, you don't have to lie."

Rose sighed. "It hurts like hell itself."

"I thought it might hurt. Looks like a fracture."

"Is that bad?"

"Not if you have one if these," The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver. Rose smiled. "This should just take a moment..." He fiddled around with the settings on his sonic, then pointed it at her wrist. In only a few moments, the pain was gone.

"How did you learn that?"

"I've been experimenting around with it."

"Ah. So what have you been up to?"

"Oh, saving planets, races, people... The usual. But," The Doctor seemed to suddenly come to his senses. "that's not why I'm here. I need some extra parts o fix up the TARDIS. Not too hard to come by, but I have no idea where to look. So.. Maybe if you... What I'm trying to ask... Well, if you might..."

Rose laughed. "Sure, I'll help you find the parts."

The Doctor gave a relieved smile. "Thank you."

"It's no problem at all. We can talk, catch up. I haven't seen you in a few years, and I think it might be nice."

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," The Doctor remarked. "I missed you every day..." Rose was still for a second, then in the blink of an eye she had her arms around him.

"I missed you too." Rose said through his shirt. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug.

"I didn't want to leave you..."

"Well, you left me with John, and he's amazing. He's a teacher now, you know. He teaches Tony's class. He's really changed since you left us on the beach..." Rose continued on talking about John. He gave a small sigh that Rose didn't hear. She sounded like she really loved John.

"Well, we should get going now," The Doctor held Rose at arm's length away from himself. She smiled at him.

"I really did miss you," Rose assured him.

The Doctor smiled at her. "You lead the way, Miss Tyler."

"I guess I will, Mister Spock." Rose laughed, and the Doctor joined in. Rose walked out the door, locking the house behind the Doctor.

**A/N:**

**You like my reference to Season One? Hope you did! Anyway, sorry for the sort of short chapter. I know they are all kind of short, but this one was basically just to throw a bit of ElevenRose action in there.**

**Right, so please comment if you liked! Ang suggestions? Comment them, as I'm always open to them. **

**ATTENTION**

**I WILL DO SHOUTOUTS FOR ANY VERY SUPPORTIVE FANS.**

**Yeah, but I've been working on most of my stories, so I don't have a time when you can expect an update. It could be sooner, it could be later, it could be three minutes from now! (Just kidding, it won't be three minutes from now! Sorry!)**

**But yeah, if there's something you want in the next chapter/Next few chapters, comment it and I might consider doing it.**

**Thanks for reading this! ... If you even did...**


	6. Chapter 6

After a few hours of shopping, the Doctor stopped Rose in front of a chip shop. "I'm buying you lunch."

"Don't be silly, Doctor. I have money."

"No, I insist. It will be my thank you for helping me go shopping."

"Doctor, you really-"

"Don't say that I don't have to do this, because I really want to."

Rose sighed, then smiled. "Well, you insisted."

"Right then, Geronimo!" The Doctor clapped his hands and held the door open for Rose.

"Why thank you, good sir." Roe joked.

"You are quite welcome, young miss," The Doctor joked back. There was hardly a line in the chip shop, so they were able to get their food pretty quickly.

Rose sat across from the Doctor, smiling as she popped a chip in to her mouth.

She looked at him differently than she used to. The Doctor just wanted to reach over, grab her hand, tell her he was the same person as before. But even that would be a lie. He wasn't the same person and he knew it.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, breaking through all of the Doctor's thoughts.

"Yes?"

"How many?"

"Sorry?"

"How many others have you had travel with you?"

"Well, there was Donna, Martha, both of whom you met," Rose nodded at him, signaling for him to go on. "There was Rory... And... And Amy," The Doctor tried to hide his sadness, but Rose was too quick to notice.

"Doctor..." She touched his arm lightly, making him feel slightly better, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No... no, it's fine. I need to get this out."

"Alright." Rose said in an understanding voice.

"The Ponds left me to a weeping angel. Rory was sent back by accident. Amy... She let herself be sent back. To be with Rory." The Doctor finished with a sigh. Rose reached across the table to wipe a tear that had been trickling down his cheek. He hasn't even noticed it was there until her warm finger wiped away the tear. The Doctor reached up and held her hand to his face. She smiled at him, and he gave a weak smile.

"It's okay Doctor. I'm here for you now."

"I know you are." He whispered. Rose slid her hand down his face, down his neck and his shoulder, across his arm, finally intertwining her fingers in his. The Doctor gave her another weak smile before standing up.

Rose held on to his hand the rest of the way back to her house. They talked and laughed, just like they had so many years ago. All the while, neither let go of the other's hand. The Doctor told Rose about some of his latest adventures. In return, Rose told him all about life in 'this wretched parallel'. Though her nickname sounded cruel at first, the Doctor noted that she would always say it in a joking tone.

"I once went in to an asylum full of Daleks."

"Really?" Rose seemed to recall many memories of the fearsome race.

"Yes. The funny thing was, I was supposed to be helping them."

"You? Help the Daleks?" Rose looked surprised. The Doctor nodded. "Well, I've had a few crazy things happen here. Not nearly as amazing as yours, not by a long shot, but out of the ordinary. Like old Mrs Feighten. One day the old soul was fine and cherry, next she was dead as a doorknob." This made the Doctor stop. Rose laughed. "Oh, don't worry. Nothing alien or weird like that. It came down to stress. The poor old woman had an irregular heartbeat, and there was a lot of stress that was being put on her shoulder, what with her husband's death, planning the funeral, getting him cremated and whatnot. Her poor heart couldn't take it."

"That sounds... interesting." The Doctor looked down at Rose thoughtfully.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I hate this. You're too tall. I feel like a little leprechaun around you. You're like some massive giraffe." Rose pouted.

The Doctor laughed. "Is this better?" He bent down so he was just below eye level with her.

"Yes. Much better." Rose could barely get the words out through her giggles. She looked at him, then reached out to straighten his bowtie. "I just noticed this, but are you aware you have no eyebrows?"

The Doctor gave a sigh. "Yes, I am fully aware of that fact. I am also aware of my odd chin."

"Well, I wasn't going to even mention the chin, but now that you've brought it up..."

"Please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Oh you are perfectly aware of 'what'." The Doctor crossed his arms and straightened up to normal height. Rose laughed her magnificent laugh, and stood on tiptoe, her lips gently grazing his cheek. The Doctor felt his cheeks go hot.

"What was that for?"

"For coming back."


	7. Chapter 7

As Rose came in the house, Tony darted outside. Rose closed the door behind him without noticing that he had left. "Hello Doctor!" He exclaimed gleefully.

The Doctor smiled at him. "Hello Tony Tyler."

"How do you know Rose?"

The Doctor's smile wavered. He looked at Tony for a few long moments. "Come along with me and I'll tell you."

"Alright!" Tony agreed enthusiastically. The Doctor walked ahead, bags in hand. Tomy wondered what was in the bag. He asked the Doctor that question.

"These are parts to fix my TARDIS."

"What's a tardish?"

The Doctor looked puzzled for a minute, then another smile broke out across his face. "I suppose I haven't given you the famous TARDIS speech then, now have I?"

"I don't think so... If you did, I forgot it."

"Well, TARDIS is an acronym standing for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. She can travel through space and time, hence the name. You may have been taught that time is a linear plane of events, but my TARDIS proves that time is nothing more than a bunch of wibbly wobbly timey wimey nonsense." The Doctor finished off his sentence will some wide and thrashing gestures.

Tony laughed. "You're a funny man," he said in between laughs. This made the Doctor smile. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"To my TARDIS. I thought you might like to help me fix her up."

Tony's face lit up. "Really?"

"Sure!" Tony glowed at the Doctor's enthusiasm. He hadn't been trusted with much, and the fact that the Doctor had even considered letting him help with something as important-sounding as fixing his TARDIS.

The Doctor looked down at Tony, smiling. "Do you like to run?" Tony nodded, and no sooner then that the Doctor was off and running, Tony not far behind.

The Doctor ran the rest of the way to the TARDIS, Tony now running at a steady pace beside him. The Doctor held out an arm for Tony to stop, then grabbed Tony's hand as they walked across the crosswalk. Neither of them said anything, both glowing for different reasons.

The Doctor had found Rose.

Tony was being treated like an adult.

Neither knew why the other was beaming so brightly, but then again, neither of them really cared.

Tony looked ahead as the two neared a big blue box. "Is that the... the..." Tony couldn't get out the word TARDIS through the big gasps of air he was taking in, but the Doctor understood him all the same.

"Yes, that's the TARDIS," The Doctor gave a long slow whistle. "And isn't she a beauty?"

"She?"

The Doctor nodded. "She."

"Okay... Then I guess she's a beauty." Tony giggled. "Why do we have to fix her?"

"She has a few fried circuits, nothing too bad."

"Oh," Tony pretended to understand and be useful. The Doctor threw open the TARDIS doors, gesturing for Tony to enter. Tony looked inside and smiled. The TARDIS was truly a beauty. He walked inside.

The Doctor walked around what looked like a giant game controller. He lifted up a floor panel, revealing some fused-together wires. "These are what we need to replace," the Doctor looked back at Tony. "Think you can help with something like this?" Tony nodded and they got to work.

A bit later, Tony stood up, stretching out his back. He and the Doctor had finally finished. It was actually pretty fun, working with his older sister's friend.

"And now for your reward?"

"Reward?" Tony looked at the Doctor. The fact that he had been trusted was reward enough.

"Yes, reward, Tony." He pulled out a key. "This is a TARDIS key. As long as you have this, you can always get in to the TARDIS."

"Wow," Tony gasped. "Doctor, you're awesome!" Tony took the key.

"Would you like me to walk you back to your house?" The Doctor asked.

"No, I think I can manage," Tony replied, not taking his eyes off the key.

"Alright. Goodbye, Tony." The Doctor closed the TARDIS door after him.

Tony ran all the way home, staring at the key as if it would disappear if he took his eyes off of it. He opened the door of the mansion, taking the stairs to his room two at a time. He then stashed the key in his drawer, staring at it in there. He really trusts me with this. Tony smiled and walked out of his room, ready to face his sister's wrath.

"Where have you been?" She questioned.

"I was helping the Doctor," Tony answered, earning a questioning look from Rose, though she didn't question him and further.

"Anyway, me and John are babysitting you tonight." Rose informed Tony. Tony smiled. It was always fun when the two babysat him, even though he hated the term 'babysitting.'

Tony walked back in to his room, staring again at the key before closing the drawer.


End file.
